Gabriela did 16 fewer squats than Vanessa at night. Gabriela did 62 squats. How many squats did Vanessa do?
Solution: Gabriela did 62 squats, and Vanessa did 16 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $62 + 16$ squats. She did $62 + 16 = 78$ squats.